


Rose's First Kiss

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants her first kiss out of the way so she can stop worrying about it... she gets a wary Teddy Lupin to oblige her with a kiss which he thinks won't be special enough for a first but he's dead wrong.</p>
<p>This was written for some next gen challenge ages ago but I actually adored writing this... so much so that it practically wrote itself. It was sweet and romantic, I really must think about writing a sequel someday. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's First Kiss

**Rose’s First Kiss by HPFangirl71**

 

“Oh Rosie, a first kiss is supposed to be something special. Not something you do to just get it out of the way!” Teddy said with a grin.

Rose looked at him with determination. She wanted this milestone out of the way. 

“Please Teddy! It’ll only take a minute and then I’ll stop bugging you.” she pleaded.

“No Rose I can’t, your first kiss should be with a true love not with an almost relative.” he said with an almost chuckle.

“So who was your first kiss?” she said slyly.

“Your cousin Victoire.” he stated with honesty, not realizing her devious trickery.

“Ooohhh… you mean the one who’s now married to Blaise Zabini’s devil spawn?”

Suddenly Teddy realized he’d been had and laughed aloud.

“Ok Rosie, you have me there, but at the time I was madly in love with that girl. It happened in this house to be exact, right under the mistletoe. I still remember the very dress she wore. In fact, I remember everything about that kiss and none of the ones after it. Do you know why that is?” he said still smiling.

“Because it was special.” she grumbled. “I’m tired of waiting for special to come along. I just want it done with so I can quit worrying about it! I’m willing to risk losing special just to get it over with.” she said with full confidence.

She could tell that Teddy was starting to wear down. He always had a hard time saying no to any of the Weasley clan. 

“Please Ted… Please!” she begged.

“Okay fine, I’ll do it.” he said in defeat. “Close your eyes.” he commanded her.

Rose did as she was instructed and patiently waited. Soon she felt Teddy’s hand on her chin as he guided her closer to him. She felt his warm breath upon her cool skin as he invaded her space. Then she felt his moist lips pressing urgently up against hers. Her hand instinctively rose up to the back of Teddy’s head, to linger within his lime green hair. Her mouth opened and Teddy deepened the kiss and she could taste dessert upon his lips. The tip of her tongue darted out to meet his and she felt something rise up within her. It was something unexplainable and electric.

Then Teddy pulled away from her. She felt emptiness at the sudden lack of contact while still experiencing the adrenaline rush at having once had it. It was a feeling she found hard to put into words so instead she ran out of the room. As she came around the dining room corner, she stopped to press herself tight against the wall. As she closed her eyes once again, her fingertips reached out to touch her lips. 

The heaviness of his kiss still lingered there. It seemed dear Teddy needn’t worry; Rose hadn’t missed any such special moment. For it seemed that Teddy Lupin was special enough for Rose’s first kiss to be delightfully magical after all…


End file.
